


The Hunter

by croshekh



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bounty Hunters, F/F, First Order Politics (Star Wars), Lesbians in Space, Mos Eisley, Not Beta Read, POV Lesbian Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Tatooine (Star Wars), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croshekh/pseuds/croshekh
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...Bazine Netal makes a trip to Tatooine in search of a bounty hunter who will help the First Order locate and capture a droid concealing a map to Luke Skywalker. You, a bounty hunter, are up to the task and must fly to Jakku to find the droid in hopes of uncovering the truth behind the legend of the Skywalkers and winning the trust of Bazine Netal in the completion of your mission.Meanwhile, the cold war in the galaxy is slowly becoming a real war.
Relationships: Bazine Netal & Reader, Bazine Netal/Reader





	The Hunter

Absolutely starving you were. Not for your usual craving of an actual meal, but your second most usual craving for a new assignment. Your purse was feeling a bit light, too. Not to worry, though; you had connections. You had been contacted by an old [bounty hunter](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bounty_hunter) friend turned [First Order spy](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bazine_Netal) about a [Resistance](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Resistance) [droid](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Droid) her employer was looking for. Since it was a [First Order](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/First_Order) mission and not some intergalactic gang looking for a certain traitor, sure the stakes would be a little higher but the pay would be much heftier. She agreed to meet you on [Tatooine](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Tatooine) in [Mos Eisley](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Mos_Eisley) where you were currently running the bulk of your operations out of. Mos Eisley served as a great hub for a young bounty hunter trying to build up a reputation. Whether that reputation was good or bad, it didn’t matter. Work was work and you enjoyed being good at this type of work. This is why you were here, about to enter [Chalmun’s Spaceport Cantina](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chalmun%27s_Spaceport_Cantina) to receive the rest of the information for your latest assignment.

Additionally, at your side was BB-2, a round sort of droid you won in [Fort Ypso](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Fort_Ypso) on [Vandor](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Vandor). The look on the person you beat in [sabacc](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Sabacc) for the droid was no less than priceless when you said you wouldn’t be making BB-2 participate in droid fights.

“That droid has won so many fights! Think of the money you could be making off that thing!” he yelled at you.

“I am,” you replied, “I’d like this one to work for me as a travel companion.”

“I don’t know about that – it gets pretty bothersome having a droid on your tail at all times.”

“Good, I get lonely,” and with that, you left, your new droid companion whirring behind you. The [Jedi](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jedi)-blue droid since then had proved itself useful. He had enough of a hard drive to store all of the navigation information, codes, and encryptions you needed to do all your odd jobs. Plus, the droid was just so adorable. The way it was small yet clever and chirped and beeped caused you to have a soft spot for BB-2 and you promised yourself that he’d never go up as a gambling trade ever again. He was too invaluable. Now at the doors of the Cantina, you knelt down to speak to your friend.

“You have to stay out here for a bit, OK? Cantina rules,” you requested reluctantly but with earnest.

Consequentially, BB-2 chirped a sad little droid chirp which you took as an obedient yes that broke your heart a little bit to hear but rules were rules and you had no plans of causing trouble in the Cantina this time around. Since making the mistake of smuggling BB-2 into Chalmun’s establishment on one occasion, you always made sure to give the bartenders a generous tip as an apology even if the [‘no-droid’ policy](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chalmun%27s_Spaceport_Cantina) was so absurd to you.

Droid-less, you proceeded forward into the busy establishment, looking around but not quite making eye contact with anyone even though you were wearing a helmet. The person you dared to gaze at through your helmet was [Chalmun](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chalmun). The [Wookiee](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Wookiee) had [owned the place for forever](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Chalmun) and he was a joy to talk to even though you spoke only a little [Wookiee](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Wookiee_language). You would have loved to take a seat at the bar and listen to another one of his tales from years ago, but you were on a mission to find your friend so you settled with greeting him with a polite nod which he returned while continuing to wipe a cup with a rag.

Aside from the friendly owner, it was safe not to test even making it seem as if you were staring at anyone in the Cantina because who knew what dangerous people would be in there today which had some irony to it because, in fact, the very person you were looking for could be the most dangerous person in the Cantina. The only difference being that you personally knew this person so perhaps you didn’t have to worry too much about finding yourself in a skirmish today. Luckily the person you were looking for was not too difficult to spot. Moving towards the tables in the back you spotted her. [Golden eyes](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bazine_Netal), dark makeup, yes, that was her. She was pretty in the mysterious kind of way. It felt dangerous to enjoy her beauty like it was a venom that was going to infect your body just by looking at her sharp features.

You slid into the booth and took off your heavy helmet so you could flash the woman a warm smile.

“Hello, Netal. It’s nice to see you on Tatooine,” you said.

“It’s good to see you, too, working for the First Order has kept me more mobile these days,” she replied, keeping her voice monotonal.

“How’s that been fairing you?”

“It’s different, but there’s some good stability in having one employer. The pay’s good.”

“How good?”

Netal smirked, “even if I told you it wouldn’t matter. There’s no way you’d quit being a bounty hunter. That’s too much commitment for you.”

You raised your brows at her, “and not too much commitment for you, Netal?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that I’m still upset you won’t tell me more about you.” You knew that wasn’t quite the whole truth, but you knew that she knew exactly what you meant. [Netal was notorious for keeping the secrets of her past hidden](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bazine_Netal) and to your ultimate disappointment, this meant she wasn’t too willing to have the kind of relationship you so desired to have with her. Before you left for Tatooine with plans to make the planet your new semi-permanent residence, you had asked her to come live with you and, to your dismay, she turned you down and said something along the lines of ‘I don’t want the commitment of staying somewhere for too long’ but you were to upset to remember exactly. Besides, she didn’t even explain why she felt this way. Netal was clearly not something to be won like a droid in a gamble and, on the other extreme, you were afraid she was someone you could not have at all no matter how hard you tried – and you had tried. She knew what made you vulnerable and what your most cherished memories were. You had thought opening up to her would, in turn, make her want to open up to you but it just didn’t seem to work that way. So, at this moment you weren’t as disappointed in that she wouldn’t be your partner as you were disappointed that she, one of your only friends in the galaxy would not confide in you.

The woman rolled her eyes at you, “You’re still on that, huh? Why don’t you complete this assignment? Then maybe I’ll tell you something.”

“Can I pick what [Bazine Netal](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bazine_Netal) fact I get to hear?”

“Perhaps”

“I want to know why you cover your head all the time.”

Netal looked at you for a moment before saying: “the droid is an orange [BB-series astromech droid](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/BB-series_astromech_droid). It was last seen making its way to [Jakku](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Jakku) with a [Resistance pilot](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Poe_Dameron). It may still be there so that’s where I’d start.”

“You wouldn’t be talking about BB-2, would you?”

“No, I don’t think I need to ask about that droid, nevertheless, this one is [BB-8](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/BB-8) and in its [memory is an important map.”](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/BB-8)

“A map to where?”

“To [Luke Skywalker.”](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Luke_Skywalker)

You gaze at her in amazement. Not because you didn’t believe her. [As deceptive as Bazine Netal also was in addition to being annoyingly secretive,](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bazine_Netal) you knew she wouldn’t lie about your assignment. You were sure that she was telling the truth and deep down, you always did believe in the lore and how Luke Skywalker, the last of the Jedi, fought against the [Galactic Empire](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Galactic_Empire).

Noting your reaction, she said, “I knew you’d be intrigued to hear Luke Skywalker is involved,” and she did. As silly as it sounded to her, Luke Skywalker was one of the reasons you had moved yourself to this part of the galaxy. You had heard the legends of him and [his father before him](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Anakin_Skywalker) [living on Tatooine long ago](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Luke_Skywalker). If you just wanted to be closer to the [Bounty Hunters’ Guild](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Bounty_Hunters%27_Guild), you could have gone to [Nevarro](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Nevarro) instead. Here on Tatooine you could search. You had been searching for answers to whether or not the legends were true but all you could discover on the desert planet were first-hand accounts from ancient occupants but you weren’t sure how reliable those could be. You had heard nothing but tales and you were hoping to one day find some sort of physically recorded or archeological information about the legendary Skywalkers. You had come across countless abandoned huts but none that looked different from the next one and none of the locals could recall which exact one belonged to any members of the [Skywalker family](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Skywalker_family).

“But are you up to the task?” Netal questioned.

You responded without hesitation, “yes, of course.”

“I knew you would like to be paid for once on your quest to find Skywalker. Now it will be like a real job.”

Something about her words stung. Maybe it was because it was the truth. She was right, after all: your ‘quest’ had been, up until this point, nothing more than a hobby.

Putting your feelings partially aside, you said: “what frequency can I use to reach you? Just in case…”

She slid a slip of paper and a small pouch across the table for you to take. You looked down at the pouch in particular with visible confusion written across your face.

“What is this?” you asked.

“Some extra funds. I expect you could use it. Most of my necessities are covered by First Order issued items so I haven’t had much need for much else.”

You doubted this. She would love to have more beautiful dresses to wear so it wasn’t like luxuries weren’t her thing. You wanted to give it back to her but it was a generous gift and you didn’t want to be rude so you thanked her instead. Then she said, without accepting your gratitude as per usual: “now go. Be smart about this one. There isn’t any room to mess up.”

You knew that. This was a very serious matter for both of you. But you still wanted to keep this meeting with your old friend lighthearted.

“Could I get a kiss for good luck?”

Netal scoffed at your question as you expected her to. After smiling once more at her, you pocketed the paper into your cargo pants and put your helmet back on and stood up with the small pouch Netal had just gifted you. While passing the bar on your way out, you slipped some of the pouch’s contents to the bartender working alongside Chalmun that morning.

“The woman back there would like a [Trandoshan Ale](https://disneyworld.disney.go.com/dining/hollywood-studios/ronto-roasters/menus/lunch-and-dinner/),” you requested and, with that, you left the Cantina and went to retrieve BB-2. As you had both expected and hoped, he was fine and not droid-napped.

“Come on, BB-2, we’re going to Jakku,” you chuckled to yourself at your little rhyme which was more like a forced exhale than anything.

BB-2 sped up to keep pace as the pair of you fled to your starship. It was an old [scout ship](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Scout_ship) from the [First Galactic Empire](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Galactic_Empire). [It was spacious enough for what little junk you had to store in it. It was also good for any long trips you’ve had to make.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Scout_ship) You sat down in the cockpit and BB-2 took his usual spot next to you on a makeshift seat you built for him. The droid really liked to watch the stars and planets while you flew. It was one of the cutest things you had ever observed. When you first left Vandor with the droid, he immediately tried to get up and sit on the dashboard. He rolled over too many switches and sat on too many buttons for you to let him stay up there. So, the ‘seat’ next to yours became the compromise.

Finally, you began typing in your navigation plan. You hadn’t been to Jakku in a while. It was quite literally in the middle of nowhere and you didn’t usually have any business going nowhere. Perhaps you’d want to make a pit stop on [Hosnian Prime](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hosnian_Prime) before going completely out of the way of any major planets. You hadn’t been to Hosnian Prime in a while either but you had more of a reason to be there. You had friends there from your time at the [flight academy](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hosnian_Prime_flight_academy) back when you were hoping to become a pilot. You had promised, anyways, to come to visit them at some point for a frothy beverage at [Freerago’s](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Freerago%27s_Satellite_Diner_and_Motel) or a visit to the [hanging gardens](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Hanging_gardens): both perfect locations to do some catching up.

You were really considering going so you typed up the coordinates but then you were hesitant. You stared at the blinking numbers indicating you hadn’t hit the enter key yet. You thought to yourself, _can I afford to make such a stop?_ The answer was clearly no. The way Netal had spoken about your assignment meant you had to make it to Jakku as soon as possible because the longer you delayed, the more likely it would be for the droid to be whisked off to a different system before you even reached your dear Hosnian Prime. [You didn’t even need to stop to refuel your scout ship as it was built for these kinds of long journeys.](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Scout_ship)

The numbers continued to flash as if they were begging you to go visit your friends on Hosnian Prime. The numbers were taunting your very thought of postponing your work or, even worse, making fun of you for being so keen on finding out more about what many had told you was a stupid legend that only younglings are allowed to believe in. But the many that told you the Skywalkers were a myth meant nothing to you now because Bazine Netal had just asked you to find her a droid carrying a map to Luke Skywalker. Having already decided to not doubt Netal on the matter of this mission, you began to delete the coordinates and replace them with the ones for Jakku.

You turned to your travel companion, “No pit stops this time around. This mission is too important for me to delay.”

BB-2 gave you an understanding beep in response.

You hit enter on the navigation system and shifted in your seat, getting comfortable for the trip ahead. Through the windows of the cockpit, you gave Tatooine one last look. You had really thought this would be the place would hold all of the answers you were looking for, but maybe it wasn’t. Regardless, you were ready to seek truth elsewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is most welcome! If there is something I got wrong about the Star Wars universe, please be polite about it and I'll see if I can fix future chapters to be more canonically cohesive. If you are interested in being a Beta reader, do not hesitate to reach out! Thanks for reading.


End file.
